Domadry
by magical marker
Summary: A continuous project chronicling what may happen if the relationship between Dom and Kel were to receive a little push. Set after the Scanran War, ten years after the founding of New Hope as Tortall is simmering with internal turmoil. T for violence and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1: Anti Socialness

Knight Keladry sighed as she stared at the castle walls. Peachblossom nudged her, tugged at her hair, and gnashed his teeth. He was tired from the long journey from New Hope to the city of Corus.

"I know Peachblossom. We'll get you to the stables soon. Stefan will care for you."

_That must have calmed him_, Kel mused. _Of course, Stefan is great with the horses. Just as good as Daine._

She turned to Hoshi and stroked her. Unlike Peachblossom, Hoshi hadn't been burdened with Kel's belongings. She just had to endure Kel's weight. Then again, Kel probably weighed more than all her luggage. Hoshi was just more forgiving.

_I hate these sorts of gatherings_, Keladry thought. _It has been years since I've done any duties of a real knight._ Kel stopped. _No, that's not right. I have an obligation to protect the people of New Hope. But from what? The fort is doing fine…prospering, even. _

A strong hand clamped her shoulder, and she turned to see the smiling face of Domitan of Masbolle.

"Time to go, Kel," he said with a knowing grin. "I know you hate these meetings and parties, but you must represent New Hope."

_Oh yes_, thought Kel. _King Jonathan needs to be reminded of the need to enforce the rights of the people as well as our borders…and I need to request that his soldiers leave_.

It had been months since Fort New Hope had been in any sort of danger, and that last incident was not a result of the war. How could the Scanrans be blamed for a rampaging killer unicorn? No, the Scanrans had learned their lesson a decade ago. The only problem plaguing New Hope was the restless immortals - especially the Stormwings. Their lust for blood had driven them to ravage crops in hopes of inspiring minor wars amongst the peasants. If that was not complicated enough, the King's soldiers were growing a little too accustomed to the fort. They gorged themselves on food and would not accept the order of society. They were always causing trouble. Perhaps it was that the presence of women was stronger in New Hope. The soldiers did not mesh well with the dominant ladies. And some of them didn't take well to being put in their place by blacksmith's wives or bakers, especially given how hardened and intimidating some of the ladies could be.

_Those women are tough and can be vicious if need be. But they've been through so much, __Kel thought to herself._

Dom's smooth voice cut her thoughts away. "Are you going to stand there in a daze all morning? You do know Lady Alanna will be making an appearance too, right? You, Alanna, and Raoul can all sulk together in your anti-socialness."

"Oh, I'm not so bad. Or at least not as bad as Lord Raoul. Then again, when compared with you and the Meathead, I'm as social as a doorknob," Kel responded.

"Oh, come now. If you feel bitterly about it, we can give you lessons! What sayest thou, Lady Doorknob?" Nealan of Queenscove exclaimed as he emerged from the nearest bush._Of course he'd be eavesdropping…_

Kel glanced at Neal. "You seem to be in a splendid mood today," she remarked.

Neal smiled and headed to his saddle, departing from the conversation as quickly and suddenly as he entered..

"The Meathead must have received word from Yuki already," Dom called to his cousin teasingly.

"You do not understand the wonders of love as I do, Dom. One day, you'll become a man like me." Neal winked at him before sticking his tongue out.

Dom raised his dark eyebrows and grimaced.

"…Does he honestly think he is a man when making such gestures?"

It was a very busy day at the palace in Corus. Arrangements for Princess Vania's marriage were being discussed, and King Jonathan and Queen Thayet were expecting the birth of yet another grandchild. Prince Roald, Princess Shinkokami, and Princess Lianokami were to arrive at noon. Yuki, of course would be there, too. That explained Neal's giddiness, although he was almost always high-spirited, so it didn't make much difference.

Keladry was looking forward to seeing her Yamani friend again. She hoped to practice her glaive skills with her. Hopefully Yuki had been improving and learning new moves since last Midwinter, but Kel doubted Yuki would lose at a contest involving the naginata, the weapon that had been her life's passion. _Or at least one of her passions_, though Kel as she remembered Neal's ridiculous love struck expression.


	2. Chapter 2: Turn of Events

**Thanks for staying with me. This chapter is a bit long when compared to the first. I will do my best to carry on. Reviews would be much appreciated!**

**I just thought I would fill in this gap: Tobe stayed behind. He did not really see the need for attending the Midwinter parties and legislature meetings. It is not really his sort of environment, is it? Jump also stayed behind with Tobe. He wanted to make sure the fort would be secure during Kel's absence, and you know he's the one who would take charge during an attack.**

**All characters are ©Tamora Pierce.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Choosing what to wear had never been difficult when Kel was a page. She had always worn a simple dress to dinner, a nagging reminder to the other pages that she was still very much a lady. Now it was different – the slightest mistake she made in tying her sash would be noticed. Speculation was double that for any noblewoman, for Kel was one of the only two female knights in all of Tortall –though Neal's eight-year-old daughter spoke of nothing but earning her shield.

She searched through her trunk and slipped into a rich blue gown with gold embroidery lacing the sleeves and collar. It was one of Lalasa's more modest creations, but a gift that Kel treasured all the same. After combing her short hair and splashing her face with cold water, Kel moved on to pick out accessories. Her pale, sky-colored sash was tied directly under her bust. She thought it better to go without her Yamani pearl necklace, a present purchased by her mother with the House of Mindelan's newfound wealth. Lastly, Kel retrieved her carved leather pouch and put it on so it rested on her hips. It was a useful thing, a gift from a Haven leather crafter, which held an array of useful things: lock picks, extra sugar cubes for Peachblossom, bruise balm, combs, and saddle polish among other things.

The Midwinter festivities were probably in full swing by the time Keladry decided she was ready to go. As she strode through the dimly lit stone hallways, she noticed several young sweethearts hiding in spare chambers or behind tapestries, romanticizing and exchanging blush-worthy suggestions. Kel vaguely remembered the days when Cleon's kisses were enough to make her giddy. Now such feelings were long-forgotten and almost alien. With a slight pause and a shake of her head, Kel continued down the path.

_My life is much simpler now. There are no men around to toy with my emotions. The only boys in my life are Jump, Peachblossom, and Tobe. But those three do bring me a world of trouble_, she reminded herself.

When Kel finally came to the oaken doors of the main hall and caught her first glimpse of the crowd, she felt her chest swell. _I really don't see the need for attending these things_, Kel thought. _But what can I do about it?_

With a quick pace, Kel greeted the nobles with the most sincere smile she could muster and, making sure to skirt those who had ten ales too many, finally met up with someone from her group. Dom was leaning against the wall, smiling as he spoke to a sturdy man-at-arms.

"Oh, Kel," he greeted her, with a smile more radiant than the one he had worn a mere four seconds ago. "Have you met Coram Smythesson of Fief Trebond? He was mentor to the Lioness herself. Though he is now a baron of some sort, right, old man?"

The man turned to Kel and inclined his head in greeting. Of course Kel knew this man, though she'd never spoken to him. Sir Coram was one of the few who knew Lady Alanna's secret during her early time as a page, and at the Lioness's request he took her post as overseer of Trebond. Coram looked as if he were about to say something when a large hand clapped him on the back.

"Hello, Coram," boomed the voice of Kel's former knight-master. Lord Raoul had arrived with Buri in tow. Buri nodded at Coram, but her face lit up when she saw Kel. Raoul continued talking to Coram. "I haven't seen you in a good while. Have you been busy or something?"

The talk continued. The men exchanged stories of trouble with raiders and Stormwings on the countryside as Buri and Kel debated the advantages of recurve bows. Once they had both agreed that different situations called for different bows (though Buri still said she preferred a crossbow), the subject moved on to clothing. Normally Kel wasn't one for closely examining the latest frilly, puff-sleeved creations of the most prominent seamstresses, but she always felt her heart glow when she saw Lalasa's unique work. Buri was comfortable, but still lovely, in one of Lalasa's two-piece combinations normally reserved for men. Buri herself said she was pleased with the fine embroidery on collar of the silk shirt, and Kel spent a good deal of time getting lost in the fine pattern on the brocade of the golden vest. Kel found herself yawning after a few more minutes of catching up with her friend. Her journey was starting to take effect.

The men's talk was losing momentum, and both Dom and Coram left just as the women started talking about the recent autumn harvest. Raoul was looking quite fidgety the whole while, trying to catch Buri's attention.

_He must be getting tired of the party, even though it's been no more than twenty minutes. And he probably wants private time with her_, Kel thought to herself. Buri finally saw the look on his face and returned it with a meaningful one before she left to speak with Queen Thayet. Lord Raoul then focused his attention on Kel.

"Gods, you look tired Kel. Mind if we talk in private?" His request didn't exactly stun her. It was just like him to prefer a talk with his former pupil than a lively chat in a bustling room. Kel simply nodded and followed him to a side entrance. She noticed there was a strange feeling to his movement. When she looked down to his left kneecap, she had to stop herself from gasping. It was swollen, as though someone had stuffed his breeches with linen. Kel wouldn't have thought much of it if it hadn't have been for the blood. The left knee of Raoul's light brown breeches had a dark red tint. He must have noticed the look of shock she wore.

"Oh, don't worry. With a splash of cold water, it'll come right off," Raoul said casually. Kel almost scowled.

"My lord, what happened to your knee?"

"Oh, I'll get to that," Raoul replied. "What about you? How have you been? Have the ladies of New Hope been behaving?"

_He really _is _a very bad man_, Kel thought.

"You know how the soldiers are. They seem to think the whole town depends on them in order to survive." Kel bit her lip. She couldn't help but complain a little about the boisterous troops. "Anyhow, my Lord, what makes you think you have the right to be so concerned about my knightly responsibilities when _you _are the one with your knee torn open?"

Raoul blinked at her. "There's no fooling you, is there? Yes, it's the same with Buri," he said with a sigh directed toward the heavens. The sigh was quickly followed by a stern look. "And I will have no more of this 'my Lord' business, understand? I like to think that's the one thing you learned from your training under me…"

"You aren't very good at changing the subject, my Lord." Kel didn't even bother concealing her smirk, a response to the look on Raoul's face. It was an odd mixture of annoyance, amusement, and disappointment.

"Ah, what's the use?" he said. "Here, let's go to the stables and talk. I'd prefer it if we weren't overheard. I've got a heap of news to tell you."

Kel followed as Raoul led the way through the stable doors. The room smelled of sweet hay, horse sweat, and cedar wood. The stalls were alive with the snorting of horses. Peachblossom lumbered forward and leaned his head over the wooden gate. He flicked his mane with an attitude that clearly said, "What are you doing in here?" Kel simply patted his shoulders and offered him a spare sugar cube from the pouch around her waist. Peachblossom quickly inhaled the square, nearly detaching Kel's fingers in the process.

When Kel turned around, she saw Raoul settling onto a bench. She made her way to the bench, wiping her hands on her skirt and continuing the conversation.

"First things first," she said as she lowered herself onto the bench. Raoul looked at his feet before he started to talk.

"It happened during a raid. I'd say about a week ago. I was making my way back to Corus from Goldenlake, just making sure things were in order for Midwinter," Raoul said. Then his expression grew steely, and he growled the next few words. "They attacked from behind, the bloody cowards. My men weren't exactly on their toes. My own mount went mad and threw me, but I think I landed on a soft patch of grass or something…"

"What happened then? Did they leave?" Kel tried to catch his eye, but he still looked at the ground, shoulders shaking in rage. Raoul looked up at her after taking a deep breath and resumed speaking.

"I believe they were more raiders, but there was something strange. It was those damned Stormwings, just circling overhead and jeering at us." He shook his head before continuing. "Anyway, those raiders were crazy, and starved by the look of it. They trampled my leg before I had the chance to knock some heads around." He scowled at the scattered hay on the ground as if they had wronged him in the past. Kel understood his shame, but pressed forward.

"Yes, there has been some trouble with the fields. The Stormwings…"

Raoul nodded. "I'm ashamed to say those fools got the best of me. But they must have been desperate to attack a gang of nobles." He sighed and patted his knee, which started to seep with more blood in response.

Kel groaned. "My Lord, please let me clean your wound. Or maybe I can call in a healer. Neal –"

"No use. I've taken too many a tumble for the Gift to heal me with immediate results. My body will have to heal on its own. Why not put the gods' creation to use?"

"Well at least let me dress it." Kel was stubborn, as always. Raoul must have known so, for he yielded without further argument.

Raoul started to roll up his breeches as Kel took a cloth bandage from her waist-pouch. She was examining Raoul's heavily bruised knee – her poking caused Raoul to elicit a few moans of pain – when Kel heard the shifting of feet by the stable doors.

"What's going on in here?" Dom stood in the doorway, staring at the seated commander of the King's Own (who was caught in mid-moan). Neal's head suddenly popped out from behind his cousin's broad shoulders, the very epitome of a parasite. A very smug parasite, who aimed a knowing smirk to Kel.

"Aren't interrupting anything, are we now?" asked Neal in his high-pitched voice, which was only employed when he wanted to get on Kel's last nerve. It would be another failed attempt, for Kel ignored the tone and remained as Yamani-like as ever.

"Not really, Meathead. I'm just wrapping my Lord's knee. He was injured, you see." Raoul frowned at the title she used, but his protest was cut short by Dom.

"Oh, so that's what Buri was talking about. I don't suppose Neal would be any help?"

Neal's smirk grew twice the usual size. "Of course I'll help the Giant-killer!" He walked towards Raoul and took Kel's spot on the ground. "It's best you two leave. Things could get a bit loud and ugly in here." Neal patted his patient's knee. Raoul must have been fighting the urge to box him in the ear, for Kel saw his best throwing arm twitch.

"Shall we, Kel? I have no desire to see Neal show off," Dom said as he motioned towards the exit. Kel looked back at Neal, who had already placed his emerald Gift on Raoul's kneecap. _What's the Meathead thinking? His healing can't possibly make much difference. _She realized his motives when she and Dom were walking on the moonlit path.

Luckily, Dom started talking. "He's not so young anymore, is he?"

"No, he isn't," Kel said, half to herself. She remembered his gray-streaked hair, and his tired eyes. "But I know he'll be alright. Does Lady Alanna know?"

Dom chuckled. "Of course she does. Would have healed him herself, but she knew how pointless it'd be. Raoul is in his mid-fifties. A warrior like him wouldn't be much affected by magical healing. But Neal, in his thoughtlessness, would have forgotten." Dom's face grew serious, and he looked at Kel. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Kel felt her ears ringing.

Dom looked at her, thoughtful. Then he looked at the stone pathway at his feet.

"I don't know. He's always sneaking about, that one." Dom's eyes were twinkling with brightness that rivaled the radiance of the canopy of stars overhead. Kel thought immediately of old Yamani poems. Perhaps she was lost in thought, for she hardly noticed a strong hand grip hers tightly. Or maybe it was because Dom's hand felt so right when it clasped her hand.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine." He gave a small squeeze. Kel nodded, but she thought of her own heart aching within her breast. _I should be worried about myself…..and this feeling in my chest._


	3. Chapter 3: Battling Youth

**Hello everyone. Thank you for continuing to read.**

**(IMPORTANT NEWS: ****I am going to be in Sweden this summer. I will be leaving in three days, so I am posting the rough beginnings of chapter three. I will try and sneak on my Dad's laptop if I can, but expect a month-long hiatus.) Now…**

**Here are a few more holes to fill. Since the year is 471, I thought I would catch you all up on statistics. Alanna, by now, is about 51 years old, while George is 58. Raoul is 56. Neal is 33, and has been married to Yuki for eleven years. Their daughter Kioko-anne (named partly after Roxanne of Queenscove) is about 8 years old. I made up her name, so do not think it is official! Kel is 29 and Dom is at least 36 years old. No specifics on that one, sorry. Daine is 35 and Numair is 49, still in his prime. Coram is ancient! He is in his eighties by now, but he is still in good shape. Aly and Nawat's triplets are about seven years old, and Alan of Pirate's Swoop has long since completed his training under Raoul. Myles of Olau has passed to the Peaceful Realms, bless his soul. It also looks like Peachblossom and Hoshi should be going into retirement soon, but Kel has back-up. Hoshi produced a splendid stallion, named Leiko (Yamani for arrogant!)…no, Peachblossom is not the father. In case you do not know, a gelding is a castrated horse. A special thanks for this chapter goes to abyssgirl! Thanks for your input.**

**All characters are ©Tamora Pierce.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keladry awoke from a gentle knocking on her door. It was early, probably three hours past midnight. Keladry guessed who could be knocking at her door, and her suspicions were confirmed by Yuki's smiling face.

"Good morning! Let's train!" She spoke in Yamani. Before Kel could respond, the voice of a young girl echoed through the empty hallway of the finest palace suites. A young girl with raven-black hair and emerald eyes rounded the corner, sprinting towards Yuki while hugging a bundle of glaives.

"Ma!" the young girl exclaimed. "Lady Shinkokami sent me to tell you she is ready."

"Already? I just woke her up ten minutes ago," Yuki said thoughtfully. "Kioko-anne, I told you not to run with the naginata. You're not invincible." Yuki turned to smile at Kel. "She's lucky her father is always there to patch her up, but I fear she'll be immune to healing at an early age."

Kioko-anne looked at the ground as she impatiently mumbled her apology. Kel noted Neal's resemblance in his energetic daughter, and she saw the same mischievous look flashing in the child's gem-like eyes.

The three made their way down to the training courtyard, making sure to stop for sweetbreads and sliced cheese on the way. Yuki and Kel took their time in selecting the right food from the kitchens, but Kioko-anne had no interest in filling her stomach. She spent the whole time skipping and hopping on her toes, constantly adjusting her bundle of scarves as she waited for her mother. Yuki's daughter seemed anxious to train the whole time, though she repeatedly looked towards Kel with awe. Kel felt rather uncomfortable, but was reminded of her younger years, when the mere thought of Alanna the Lioness sent her into her dizziest daydream. Once they reached the training yard, Kioko-anne started to sprint across the crisply frosted grass, towards Princess Shinkokami. She ran with the bundle of glaives, clearly forgetting Yuki's previous reprimands.

Yuki merely laughed, her breath rising like smoke in the frigid air, and ran after her daughter. As Kel picked up her pace to catch up, she was assaulted by a group of sparrows. These were not sparrows she knew, but Kel welcomed their happy chirping as they excitedly flittered about. Kel was touched.

"You cannot blame them," a voice called from behind. "Their parents told them of the Protector of the Small."

Kel turned around, beaming at the woman who spoke. Daine Salmalin was smiling serenely, holding the hand of a daydreaming eight-year-old boy. He was of normal height and build, though his layers of coats made him seem wider. Kel looked at the hair escaping his wool cap, and saw the child inherited Numair's black hair with Daine's curls. His eyes were also his mother's, and he was using them to follow the stealthy movement of a palace cat. Rikash Salmalin was known for being the quietest child in court, quite the opposite of his brash older sister. He was studious like his father, but lacked Numair's charming charisma.

"Hello, Daine. What are you doing up so early?"

"I need to talk to you, and Rikash wanted to see the sparrows react to meeting you." The young boy turned his eyes to Kel and gave her a sleepy stare before finally giving a slow nod. _He must not be used to waking at this hour_, Kel deduced.

"Oh…okay. What do you need to talk about?"

Daine prodded Rikash forward – before long he was sprinting toward the cat snoozing on a pile of warm hay, conversing with the feline as she tried to begin her nap in vain.

"It's about Peachblossom. And Hoshi. I think it's about time they retired. Or at least Peachblossom… That one had a rough start, he did, and he's not as young as he used to be." Daine licked her lips before continuing. "I get the horrible feeling he's not up to the return trip."

_Did I know? That silly old boy is much too proud to show any signs of weakness. He won't be around forever._

"…You're right, Daine. I'll saddle up Leiko when the time comes. He can carry Peachblossom's burden."

Daine blinked. "Leiko? So he's the stable newcomer. My friends tell me he's arrogant, for being no more than a foal."

Kel snickered in agreement. Leiko was as cocky as they came. He was a fine and sturdy horse who stood at sixteen hands, and his strut was well-known amongst the stable boys back in New Hope.

A sudden yowl sounded out, and Daine's eyes flicked toward Rikash's corner of the courtyard as if on instinct. Rikash sat cross-legged on the ground with an extraordinary pair of cat's ears poking out of his hat. In response to the blazing look on his mother's face, Rikash simply pointed to his feline friend. She was mewing behind an aggressive-looking male cat, whose black tufts of hair were standing up straight all over his arched back. Daine sighed, though it was quite easy to tell she was amused beneath her show of exasperation.

"Rikash," she began, concealing a smile. "Have you forgotten that Snippet is carrying Roughpaws' kittens? No more flirting, lest you become involved in another catfight."

Rikash's face slowly changed to a brilliant shade of rose before opening his mouth. "I was just practicing cat form."

"So you really do speak," said a smug and teasing voice. Kioko moved to the space between Daine and Kel in two strides, using her glaive as a walking staff.

Rikash looked up, no longer rosy-cheeked, but pale as milk. "Why don't you just go back to play with your stick, Kio," he said in calm recovery.

Kioko's face turned instantly sour. Her eyes flashed emerald, burning in the early morning sky's darkness. "It's not a stick, you little piglet. It's a naginata, an ancient weapon with a _blade _at the end."

Rikash let out a huffy breath and stood up, midnight curls fluttering about him. "It's a glorified butter-knife!" His face reverted back to a deep pink hue before he continued. "And pigs aren't stupid. They're quite smart, unlike the chickens, creatures you could easily relate to." The bottom of his face flickered and a chicken's beak slowly formed. He squawked, stony-blue eyes dancing from the satisfaction of mockery.

There was silence as both Daine and Kioko stood there, stunned, until three seconds later when Kioko howled in rage. Daine raised her voice.

"Rikash Arram Salmalin!" Daine exclaimed with a look of surprised anger. "You hardly open your mouth all week and next thing I hear is a string o' insults! You're the real chicken if you think I'll swallow this sort of fool-talk." Kel knew Daine was truly angry when her carefully-learned palace talk was replaced with the less-dignified Gallan dialect.

"Ma," Rikash squeaked, turning his face away from Kioko.

"Kioko," Yuki said suddenly in Yamani. "Apologize for your harsh tongue, or I'll send you back to your sewing."

Kioko looked horrified, but quickly complied. She bowed deeply from the waist and begged Rikash's forgiveness. The cat-eared, chicken-beaked boy nodded and changed back to his normal appearance. He, too, apologized to Kioko and left for the stables with his mother, whom looked slightly satisfied but still kept a watchful eye on her son.

It was finally time to train, and the four ladies proceeded to do so with renewed vigor. Kel saw Kioko was especially training hard, working her hard-earned arm muscles through intricate, fluid-like patterns with her glaive. As splendid as her arm placement was, Kel noticed that Kioko's legs were positioned without much thought at all – the tumble she took proved this. She was still rubbing the tail of her spine when Kel decided to approach her.

"Kioko-anne. Your positioning's a bit off," Kel said as she strode towards her, noticing the how girl's face fell as she spoke.

"Please, your ladyship," Kioko-anne said with a rather awkward curtsy. "Call me Kio."

Kel wrinkled her nose at the title the youngling had given her. "Only if you call me Kel. Or anything else, really. Anything besides your ladyship."

_Now I know what it's like for Raoul when I address him like that_, Kel thought as she sighed.

"Now, you were mentioning my positioning, your la-"

"Kel."

"Kel," Kio echoed as if she were sampling a new and exotic dish.

"Now about your stance..." Kel said as she began circling Kio. "It may be firm and steady in the beginning, but I noticed about halfway you started placing more emphasis on the force and movement of an arm."

Kio nodded, clearly following Kel's words with rapt attention.

"When using the naginata, legs are actually half of the force. When in battle, you may not have much room. Therefore, you must adapt to the situation. You may need to be light on your feet, dodging attacks that may seem to come from all directions. On the other hand, you could find yourself facing a much stronger opponent, one-on-one. This would demand strong leg power to propel your glaive forward, the whole time circling through the dance. Either way, you must know exactly where your feet are. An enemy will not hesitate to strike you if you trip over your own feet."

Kio bowed, and her face revealed a surprisingly brilliant smile. "Kel. Do you think you could show me a few tips with leg movement?"

Kel smiled broadly, pleased by the young girl's eager attitude. _And here I was almost afraid I'd become as harsh as Mistress Nariko. She's as spirited as her parents, though not as dramatic as Neal._

After more than two hours of solid legwork, Kel left Kio and sat under the shade of a birch tree to take a well-deserved break. She began to wipe sweat off her brow with a cloth from her waist pouch when a group of young sparrows circled her with even more high-pitched chirps than before.

"Gods, Kel. They never get tired of you, do they?" Neal shook his head as he walked towards her from behind.

"What have you come here for? Surely the king has kept the Duke of Queenscove too busy to walk the grounds in the morning."

Neal gave her a pained expression. "Don't you think for a minute that I haven't been busy. The Lioness alone has been the source of half my weariness! She had just arrived when she decided to test my fencing skills – without asking my consent, of course."

Kel shrugged. "Maybe she just misses having you as a squire."

Neal snorted and placed a hand on the tree, leaning against it in a tragic pose that would have made the finest player in Corus slightly intimidated. "Well, I certainly don't miss those times. But I suppose you are right. The Lioness is aging, and she's probably lost her touch anyway…getting all sentimental and whatnot."

Before Kel could even think to respond, a strong arm dislodged Neal's supporting arm with shocking speed.

"Lost my touch, have I? Did you learn anything from our lesson yesterday? Silly lad," Alanna the Lioness sighed as she crossed her arms. "But I guess I do miss those good old days, knocking you around to my heart's content."

She was short as ever, with graying hair that may have lulled an underestimating opponent into a false sense of security on more than one occasion. Her amethyst eyes still shone brilliantly, now framed by a few healthy wrinkles around the corners. She turned her back on a sprawling, dirt-covered Neal to address Kel.

"Hello, Kel. It is good to see you again," Alanna said before continuing. "I'd like to ask you to accompany me on a visit to Raoul, which I'm sure Neal was getting to before he went off on a tangent. Hmmph...lost my touch. With talk like that, he won't live to see me when I do lose it."

Kel set off with the two, catching up with Alanna and ignoring Neal's jokes along the way.

"Where's your husband now? Couldn't he make it?"

"Oh, no. He and Jon have made an agreement. George runs things at home while I get sent to fulfill my courtly duties. You know, I think the both of them really enjoy torturing me like this."

The three knights soon arrived at Raoul and Buri's conveniently-situated suite; it was one level: no stairs, with one room and a small but cozy kitchen. It was also located near a quick route to the main hall and another passage to the stables. Alanna sighed as she knocked on the door.

"He gets this while my lodgings are immediately to the side of a corridor from the festivities. Maybe I should have run into some bandits on my way here."

It was Buri who answered the door. The K'mir was plainly relieved.

"It is good you are here. Now I can finally leave him to good hands and join the training. Make sure he doesn't sneak off." And with that she was off, crossbow in one hand and bag full of bolts in another.

Neal raised an eyebrow, looking to his former knight-master, who shrugged and walked through the main room and poked her head through an archway.

"Are you in such a pitiable state that Buri has to keep you in check?" Alanna asked, stepping into what must have been Raoul's and Buri's bedroom. "She's not exactly the ideal nursemaid."

Kel and Nealfollowed. Raoul still looked a bit sour as he lay on an enormous feather bed, but he managed a smile for his three visitors.

"You'd think I'd got my whole leg lopped off, the way I'm kept prisoner here. She won't let me out of bed 'til I heal. Thanks to the Duke of Queenscove," he added with a scowl at Neal. "I might as well retire."

Neal caught Kel's eye with a subtle glance and proceeded to ask the question that was on her mind.

"Are you retiring? You could settle down and raise a few babies. It's not that hard, old man, trust me."

Raoul stared at Neal. "I'd forgotten you were a father. You seem as though you could be my grandson…" Raoul shook his head before continuing. "I don't know if Buri would want children. She isn't exactly young. It could be rough on her."

"Oh, I think Buri would like a youngling she could train up," Alanna said slyly. "And I have connections with the patron of childbirth."

"Well, I'd just have to talk about it with Jon. And Dom, of course. If anyone's to take over, Mithros knows he'd be the man for the job," Raoul reclined on his bed and suddenly looked at his friends with a panicked look on his face. "You're not going to leave me here are you?"

"And what, get murdered by your wife?" Neal asked incredulously. "Kel and I will stay and chat while Alanna finishes her courtly duties."

"I think my Lord's wife would attack him first," Kel remarked.

"An excellent point dear Lady. You and I shall keep watch over the Giantkiller, lest he receive more wounds for me to fix," Neal said with a very serious tone.

**Chapter Ends Here**


	4. Chapter 4: Table Talk

**Welcome to Chapter 4!**

**I really don't know how long this story will take to run its course, but I'm hoping to keep it under ten chapters. A very significant change: Prince Liam is by now too old to marry, as someone pointed out. Therefore, I am replacing him with the youngest princess, Vania (Tammy mentioned her being named for a K'Mir relative – she is twenty-five, and her betrothed is twenty). Please forgive me for the large mistake. **

**As always, I crave your reviews. Seriously. I check my e-mail three times a day. And without further ado, we're off!**

**All characters but Wesley are ©Tamora Pierce.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

King Jonathan looked at the long wooden table that filled his meeting chamber. It was hardly an hour before noon, and already he had received troubling news. Once more, he noticed Raoul of Goldenlake twitching, obviously trying to keep from wincing in pain. Neal and Kel, who sat further down alongside Daine and Numair, were both moving their eyes from Raoul to the king. Alanna, sitting immediately to the right of Jonathan, also looked at Raoul with a very unpleasant and calculating stare.

Jonathan turned to Daine again. "And you're sure, Daine? That it was the Grimhold Mountains to the north?" There was a somewhat crazed inflection in his voice, and Kel could guess why. His country had been free of war for about a decade. Sudden trouble in the north was not only troubling, but suspicious. Had Tortall's hard-fought victory and peace-keeping efforts crumbled so soon?

_The Scanrans can't possibly be seeking another war. Princess Vania has already been promised the hand of the current king's son in marriage, _thought Kel. _Though he is five years younger._

Dom, sitting opposite Kel, spoke up. "Your Majesty, may I ask if we have received word from the Scanrans?"

It was Numair who answered him. "Yes, their best mages sent a message that we received about fifteen minutes ago. They asked us whether we had been attacking them."

A middle-aged, dark-haired knight was quick to respond. "Ah, but did our Wildmage not receive word from her patrolling mountain hawks over half an hour ago? Who's to say the Scanrans aren't up to their tricks again?"

Jonathan opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by his Champion.

"If they were, it'd be stupid," Alanna said. "The Scanrans are in no fit state to attack just now. We have been restricting their military allowance. Our diplomats just arrived last week and confirmed Scanra's continuing cooperation."

"Daine already said the hawks first received word from the animals at New Hope," Dom pointed out.

"And what did they say, Wildmage?" asked another knight from the end of the table.

Daine turned to him. "My animal friends at New Hope conduct various patrols each day to make sure the refugees are safe. The parents pass down the duty, you see. When some birds felt the tinge of Immortal magic I'd taught them, they immediately set out to relay the message to the hawks that watch over north of Corus. The immortals know not to get too close to the Fort. This can't have been just an accident…"

King Jonathan cleared his throat and finally began to speak. "Daine's informants have told us what we need. There is a sinister power to the north. It may not be from Scanra…but now, my most trusted overseers, we need to look into everything. All of you have had experience with such situations."

He looked at Raoul, Kel, and Dom. "There have been minor reports of disturbances amongst the peasants, a few of them concerning Stormwings…"

Dom nodded as Raoul answered through gritted teeth, "I've got the wound to prove it."

Neal decided then to interrupt. "And my Lord was attacked near Goldenlake, Majesty. Near the Tusaine Mountains."

King Jonathan's sapphire eyes lit up at this news. "Of course. An excellent observation, Sir Neal…" Jonathan absent-mindedly scratched his beard, clearly lost in thought. "Perhaps there is a connection. Maybe a mountain base of a rebel group."

The dark-haired knight, who had been concentrating on the wood of the table before him, suddenly looked up in alarm. "My liege, surely you don't think it is another rebellion." His voice was intense, speckled with fear.

Kel could remember her parents telling her about earlier days, just before King Jonathan was crowned. Rumors of a cursed reign were rampant at the time, and a rebellious plot had barely been foiled. If Kel remembered correctly, there had been a great battle at the coronation; Raoul had a slight limp to show for it, and it was the Lioness who had destroyed the traitorous Roger of Conté in the end.

Jon answered the knight. "We must consider every possibility, Sir Wesley. Rebellion is always possible, so long as there is an unhappy person living in Tortall. As a senior officer of the King's Own, you should know this."

Just as the king was finishing his reply, the large double doors burst open to reveal an out-of-breath young man. He gave a low bow before speaking. "Your Majesty. We have the party of the Queens Riders, who were sent to aid the burning village to the north, the site of the attack. Ten members of the Own, who were originally in the region, are also injured. Many are in critical condition, but we have the commander and two more riders ready for His Majesty to speak with."

The servant spoke very hurriedly, and took a deep breath to steady his lungs. He bowed once again.

King Jonathan stood up immediately, as did Raoul, Dom, and the other knights (Kel noticed most of the table was occupied by men of the Own).

"I expect the horses will need healing," Daine said as she, too, rose. "Yes, I can hear them now."

"Anyone with the Gift will accompany us to the infirmary," the King commanded. "We need all the healers we can get."

With a clatter of chairs and thumping of boots, nearly every knight commander made their way out the door. Even some concerned senior members of the Own followed to speak with the conscious comrades. Neal waved goodbye to Kel and glanced at Numair. "You'll do more harm than good, so you can watch these two."

Kel looked around and noticed she, Dom, and the black-robed mage were the only ones left at the table. Numair stretched back, folding his arms behind his head, and stared at the ceiling as the hallway echoed with hurried footfalls.

The sound faded and silence dragged on, until Numair sat up and cleared his throat. He looked at Kel and Dom from the corner of his eye, then got up and left the room, dark cheeks burning crimson.

Dom appeared to have not noticed the absence of the lanky mage. Kel examined her scarred palms. A few more minutes passed, when Dom decided to strike up a conversation.

"I expect those are from the griffin nestling?"

"Yes."

Silence.

"It seemed so long ago. You were so young then."

"Indeed. I'm an old lady now," Kel said with a sigh.

"Don't say that," Dom said with wide eyes. "Then I'm an old man!"

They both laughed, and Dom moved to her side of the table, two seats to her right.

"…I wonder what this could all mean. King Jonathan must be holding the record for 'Most Eventful Reign' in the history of Tortall."

Kel smiled. "Perhaps."

"I mean, a rebellion to kick off his reign, and his friendship with the first lady knight in over a century," Dom said.

"Then there's the Dominion Jewel and return of the immortals," Kel added.

"And you, Kel."

Kel blinked. Was that a wink that he had given her? _He's just teasing is all. That must be it._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Kel and Neal sat outside the banquet hall, leaning against the uneven stone wall. Neal was a bit sour after his meal, since Kel had forced him to get an extra serving of vegetables.

"Well," he said grumpily. "You wanted to talk with me, right? There's a bit of a party going on in there, you know."

"Hold up just a bit," Kel said. "I like to think before I speak." Neal raised a brow.

"Don't tell me. This isn't about Lord Raoul, is it? It must be about Dom." One look at Kel's face made him burst into a silent fit of laughter. "Wow, Kel, I've never seen you so...full of expression!"

Kel closed her eyes and willed her cheeks to return to their normal paleness. "I'm confused."

"About what? If you ask me…it's obvious he likes you. I don't know how Goddess-blest long, but he's positively mad about you." He followed her skeptical look with a marvelous smack to the head. "Don't tell me you never guessed. I thought you were simply uninterested, or far too dedicated to the Crown to notice…or something noble like that."

"I'm not about to fall over myself like a lovestruck fool over someone who I'm positive would never want me," Kel retorted, slightly offended. _Not again, at least_, she added privately.

"Kel. I'll make this as simple as I can for you: Dom likes you," Neal said in his seldom-heard serious tone. "Why else would he have waited so long for you? Trust me, he can have any noble lady he wants, and in a matter of minutes, too."

"And that is supposed to make me feel better?"

Neal blinked and threw his head back against the wall. "Okay, I don't mean it like that…But let's take me for example. I could have charmed any lady at court. I had little difficulties." Kel snorted before he continued. "But when I met Yuki…I didn't know what to say. She was a mystery. Lady Alanna speaks similarly of the King and Queen. A man needs a woman with whom he must put effort into understanding. You're different Kel. And you aren't built along the lines of a cow, no matter what your sisters-in-law say."

_Eloquent as ever, _Kel thought.

"Thank you, Neal. To be honest, I never dreamed I would be seeking your advice in manners such as this."

"Neither did I," he replied. The two of them stood and returned to the noisy hall.

**Chapter ends here.**


	5. Chapter 5: Discovery

**Chapter 5 is here! There is a quote from Lady Knight that I just remembered, one that makes sense when applied to my fanfiction – kind of like a motto:**

**"You are the Protector of the Small. You see real people in the humans and animals overlooked by your peers. There will always be work for you." –Chamber of the Ordeal to Kel.**

**I really like that, and it inspires me to keep writing my fic, though not as much as your reviews do! Please keep 'em coming.**

**The quote and characters (except Kioko) are ****©Tamora Pierce ******

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The atmosphere of the palace in Corus had been dramatically transformed. As Kel looked back to the day of the meeting in which the mysterious attack had first been reported, the Midwinter party afterwards seemed like it never happened. The hallways and the corridors, the kitchens and the stables –in every room, during any hour of the day, there was continuous whispering. Some veteran servants to the crown were convinced an attack was not out of the norm, and tried to convince others so in hushed tones. Some were simply too frightened by the idea of immortal involvement that they would stubbornly disagree, causing almost comical arguments in incomprehensible murmurs. Kel quickly grew tired of being greeted by a small buzz in every room she went, and soon found herself standing in the only empty section of the castle. The doors of the Chamber of the Ordeal were as ominous as ever, but ironically, she felt at ease in this corridor. Kel reasoned that she could just be used to confronting the chamber as she had done throughout her years as a page – of course, the reason now was entirely different.

The constant chatter over recent events was not the only contributing factor driving Keladry to seek solitude. As she paced in front of the chamber, she mulled over the most nagging thought in her head. It was not Raoul's worsening injury, nor her upcoming report on the refugee camp. It was Domitan of Masbolle. Thinking about him was like opening a door in her mind, a door that had been present for the longest time but had remained untouched. Had he always glanced at her each time they ever dined in the same hall? Did he always smile at her every time he saw her? It was hard to recall. Kel remembered the painful longing she used to have years ago, but she had worked towards stopping any intimate relationship from interfering with her duties to the realm. She was hardly aware of her silent surrender, and each day she weighed the pros and cons of confronting Dom on a mental scale.

_Neal says Dom is interested, and the Goddess knows how long I have been interested in Dom. _Kel leaned against a stone wall, eyes pinned on the chamber's door. Just then, a gray-blue cat strutted by and meowed at her. Not soon after the cat's statement, pounding footsteps and shrill voices echoed down the nearest corridor. The noise grew louder, and Kel realized whoever it was causing such a ruckus would round the corner soon.

"–don't need your little magic to find her!"

"Shut it! I already explained that it–"

"_My da said_–"

Kio and Rikash skidded to a halt once they saw her. Both faces were flushed and each of them took short breaths. Their black heads of hair had plenty of frizz and were matted with sweat – whether from running or arguing, Kel couldn't tell.

"My Lady! We found you!" Kio gathered her skirts, and would have curtsied had Kel not interrupted her.

"Kio, you are of higher nobility than I am. You don't have to be so respectful, and I wouldn't want you to anyway."

"Oh no, Keladry. I am only superior by blood. You are by deeds and experience." The girl looked at Rikash and shoved his head forward in a rather sloppy bow.

"May I ask why you were looking for me?" Kel inquired, hiding a smile as Rikash stood up and glowered at Kio.

"Ma and Lady Yukimi told us to remind you about the meeting that's t'be held in one hour's time," Rikash answered as he straightened his tousled hair. "I located you with the help of Sassylashes here." He pointed at the gray cat. Kio tried to suppress a laugh but was unsuccessful.

"It's a funny name," she said and shrugged. Kel intervened by assuring them that she had not forgotten. She joined them on a stroll to the courtyard.

Kio started talking first. "Father said you'd probably be thinking some place quiet, and he recommended outside the Chamber of the Ordeal. I sometimes try to sneak a look at it, but can never overcome the chills. How can you spend so much time there, and how can you think straight while standing so close to it? I do hope I pass my Ordeal. I know you're not supposed to speak of it, so you don't need to tell me anything. Why were you there, anyway? Are you nervous about the meeting?"

Kel blinked and tried to think of what to say next. _She seems to have inherited his high-speed mouth as well._

"Your father would know I wish to think, wouldn't he?" Kio beamed at this response, possibly out of pride.

Kel continued. "…I was just thinking. There is a lot to think about these days."

"Is it the war?" Yuki asked with worried eyes.

"It isn't a war yet. It may be."

Rikash decided to join in. "My ma has experience with Stormwings. Other immortals, too. An' my da is one of the best mages around." He held his head high, but the anxiety in his voice betrayed his fear for both of his parents. Kio disagreed. "My da is the equal of yours in healing magic." Rikash simply glared at the flagstones beneath his feet. Kio also hung her head, slowing the pace of the entire group.

Their arguing was so half-hearted that Kel knew something was tugging at their thoughts.

Kel wished she knew of some way to alleviate their fears, but found herself at a loss. Her parents had been in a number of tight spots, but it was only spur-of-the-moment danger. She could hardly imagine waiting for the end, nor could she picture herself as a child, living out each day expecting to hear dreadful news.

"Say, Kio…" Kio looked up, eyes suddenly shining at the sound of her name on Kel's lips.

"Would you like to train later? Not with the naginata, but with my sword?"

"_Your _sword, Keladry? Griffin?"

"The very same. I can also show you my griffin-feather headband. Yuki's told me you have been asking to see that for a long time."

Rikash met Kel's eye with a hungry expression. "May I see the headband, too? I've only seen griffins far away whenever I visit Uncle George! But to actually touch one…in a sense."

Kel chuckled. "Oh, trust me, it's not too enjoyable. I can tell you from my experiences. You can both come, so long as you keep the fighting to a minimum."

By the time Keladry arrived outside the meeting chamber, only two others were pacing the outer room. Dom and Alanna appeared to be deep in thought. They didn't even notice her presence until she decided to rummage through her scrolls one last time, just to make sure each report was in order. The sudden ruffling drew rather funny responses from both of the concentrating knights. Alanna spun around quickly, hand groping for a sword that wasn't there. Dom gave a small gasp and looked at Kel with a wild expression. When he recognized her, he moved towards her, arms oddly spread further apart than usual. Then he froze, as though thinking the better of it, and gave her a smile that deflated Kel's brain. She dropped all of her scrolls.

The Lioness stared in confusion as Dom rushed to aid Kel in picking up the scrolls. Kel was very close to blushing as she fumbled around retrieving scrolls. She was, once again, grateful for her Yamani-style upbringing. Her heart may have skipped a beat or three when Dom's rough hands brushed against hers, but no spectator would have discerned that by studying her face.

Alanna smoothed over the awkward moment with her charming charisma. "Kel. What a surprise. Has anyone ever mentioned that you make too little noise for being so tall?"

Dom chuckled. "And has anyone ever mentioned to you that whenever surprised, you automatically assume an assassin is behind you, and reach for a nonexistent blade, Lady Alanna?"

Alanna nodded. "I wouldn't be alive if I didn't have such reflexes. …Kel, have you visited Raoul recently?"

Kel looked down at the gruff lady knight. "No, I haven't. Is he recovering all right?"

"Oh, don't be too worried. I expect it's an infection from improper treatment. Or he's not being cautious enough." She rolled her famous purple eyes. "He may be more…submissive to my magic if his favorite pupil comes along to visit."

"Of course I will, as soon as I finish my other errands." She remembered her promise to the children.

Dom nodded. "I'll come, too. He and I need to talk about matters of the Own, anyway."

As the minutes passed, more people came to attend the meeting, bringing with them the hum of discussion. Later, as the meeting droned on, various leaders of installations presented their information and areas of concern. It was as tedious as ever, and Kel once again appreciated that the meetings were paired with the most lively festivities of the year to balance it all out.

Kel's report was a change of pace from the usual forts and fiefs. Her request to withdraw soldiers was changed to a request for an additional company of soldiers – these were to be experienced soldiers, mostly prestigious knights, who were to be directed by Raoul. This new group would scout any other uprisings in the mountainous north, lodging at New Hope until a newer fort in a more suitable location would be erected. _I suppose my refugees will have to bear with the influx of more noisy soldiers. _

Kio and Rikash were already waiting by the time Keladry arrived at the usual courtyard. The two were remarkably quiet as they sat on a stone bench.

"You two stuck to your word, then. Good."

Kel drew Griffin, and held it out horizontally to show Kio. Each inch of it, from the tip of the blade to the hilt, caught and reflected the sunbeams. It must have dazzled the young lady knight hopeful, for she could do naught but stare at it slack-jawed. Even Rikash was silent, his normally critical eyes betraying slight interest. He watched as Kel guided Kio through different dances, demonstrating different cuts and thrusts. Some were of the familiar Yamani style, while others were of the rough, powerful, and unpredictable Scanran style.

"I've had direct experience with those," Kel mentioned. "Though my tutors were intent on slaying me."

After an hour had passed, Rikash begged Kel to show him her griffin-feather headband.

"As promised," she sighed as she reached into her waist pouch to retrieve it. Rikash and Kio gazed at it for two seconds, and then they simultaneously grabbed for it. Kio was quick to take advantage of Rikash. She jerked the headband quickly to the right, then snapped it to the left and sent him sprawling.

"Careful, now. You two promised not to fight over it. Must I take it back so quickly?"

Kio reluctantly handed the object to Rikash. He snatched it, looking quite upset and ready to cry. After tying it around his head (being extra careful not to lose it in his wildly thick hair), he spun around.

Kio giggled and mumbled something under her breath. Rikash, in return, scowled. "Who cares if it looks silly? It can save your life on the battlefield."

"True," said Kel. "Do you see anything, Rikash?"

"No," he answered. Rikash turned to Kio and pointed at her. "Use your gift."

Kio's black eyebrows drew together. She sat down and closed her eyes. A patch of grass five feet from her started to shake and gradually wilt. Rikash looked impressed.

"I can see it! Like a fire of Yamani jade." Kio grinned.

"It's not exactly the emerald like my father's, but I like it. I think it's unique."

After Rikash, it was Kio's turn. She watched and exclaimed at Rikash, who she said was emanating copper flames. After half an hour, Kel decided it was time to visit her former knight master. She gathered her sword and headband before she bade the children farewell.

When she reached Raoul's secluded quarters, she found Alanna at the small dining table mixing herbs.

"He's got a fever, and I've come to attend to it personally. It's not looking good right now, Kel, but I'm hoping this medicine will cool him down. He may want to talk with you." She motioned towards the archway that opened into Raoul's and Buri's room.

From the look on his face, Kel could tell he was in another sour mood. His face was dripping with beads of sweat. His stone-cold eyes stood in sharp contrast with his burning cheeks.

"How was the meeting?" he asked in a broken voice.

"Fine. Important, too, my Lord. Supposedly you're going to be leading a scouting party up near New Hope."

Raoul shook his head. "Nope. 'M sending Dom to lead the men there–"

Her heart jumped.

"…He's more, ah, capable right now. Wouldn't you say?"

She nodded slowly. Alanna entered the room with a syrupy potion of some sort. Puffs of silver floated lazily from the rim of the container. Kel was surprised to see Kio following Alanna. She walked over to Kel as Alanna administered the medicine, and held out a single griffin feather.

"Here. It's my fault it was detached anyway." She blushed.

"Oh, thank you." Kel politely bowed her head and fingered the feather. She nearly dropped it when Raoul yelled out in agony.

At first, Kel thought it was a natural effect of the potion. Healer concoctions were not known for having pleasant tastes. Then Kel glanced at his leg wound, and immediately she knew the problem.

His knee was glowing a curious shade of scarlet edged with gold. Stormwing magic.


End file.
